


Mpreg Fics

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Pregnant Dan Howell, Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phanfic, weird fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Laws of biology? Out the window. You’re pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laws of biology? Out the window. You’re pregnant.

Dan awoke one morning to the incredible urge to vomit. He rushed to the toilet and hurled in the bowl. Soon, his incredible boyfriend Phil appeared behind him and was patting his back. “Let it all out.” 

Dan was throwing up periodically for about an hour, but then he felt fine. He took his temperature, and it was completely normal. By lunchtime he was eating completely normally, and it was like nothing had ever happened.

The next morning, Dan’s schedule was exactly the same. He woke up, threw up, and went back to normal. Phil was starting to get worried. “It’s not normal, Dan. There’s something going on.”

“I don’t know, Phil. I guess it’s just… Morning sickness?” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “If it happens again tomorrow, I’m taking you to a doctor.” 

The following morning, Dan was sitting in the doctor’s office, hand in hand with Phil. They were still there that afternoon. The doctors had taken blood samples, urine samples, and every sample Dan had, but they still couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Howell. We have no clue.”

“Try something! Anything. I don’t care how unorthodox it is.” Phil had found himself getting very irritable throughout this entire thing. He wanted to keep Dan well, but he also wanted to go home, and this had taken hours. 

“Well, there is one test we haven’t tried…” The doctor said, glancing anxiously at the ceiling. 

“Well, then do it!” The doctor nodded and left to conduct the test. Phil rolled his eyes. They’d been here for hours, and still modern medicine couldn’t figure out why Dan was throwing up in the mornings. It was starting to make his blood boil. 

The doctor came back but a few minutes later, very quiet and red in the face. That couldn’t be good. “Uhm…” He worriedly scanned the room with his eyes. “Have you been… Sexually active… Lately?” 

Dan and Phil looked at each other before Dan replied. “Umm… Yes…” 

The doctor glared at them. “Are you…” They nodded before he could finish the sentence. “Well… I’m quite honestly not sure how this is physically possible, but we ran the test multiple times, and… You’re pregnant.” Dan didn’t understand. It wasn’t possible. His vision started blurring, and soon it was all black.

Dan woke up in his bed, convinced it was all a bad dream. Then he felt the horrible urge to retch again, and he knew it was all real. He was crying beside the toilet when Phil found him and sat down beside him. “Hey…”

“What are we going to do, Phil? We can’t hide it from them, but if we told them, they’d have to know about us…”

“I know, Dan. For now, you need rest. We’ll have to do something, but it’s not a decision we need to make now. Please, relax.”

As much as Dan hated to admit it, Phil was right. However, he couldn’t help but be scared, and he knew that Phil was too. But he had Phil. They’d get through this together. 

A month passed and Dan was starting to show. He was wearing only loose clothes in an attempt to hide his pregnancy from his viewers. A few of them were “catching on”, but they obviously only meant it as a joke. They had no clue he really was pregnant, as it is literally impossible. However, eventually it would become increasingly obvious. And he can’t avoid YouTube for 8 more months. 

“Phil?” Dan’s boyfriend appeared immediately at the sound of his name. Dan was lucky to have him. “We need to talk.” 

“Okay, anything.” Phil sat down at the foot of Dan’s bed and looked lovingly at him. 

“I’m starting to show. We need to decide what to do.” 

“Okay. What do you think?”

“I want to tell them, Phil. But let’s be real. I’m literally a freak. We’ll be lucky if I don’t get poked and prodded by the government.” 

“Dan, let me tell you what happened when you blacked out at the doctor’s office.” Dan suddenly remembered that he had never asked Phil how he managed to get out of a doctor’s office unconscious. “They wanted to give you a ton of tests ‘for science’ or whatever, but I took you and drove away as fast as possible. I wouldn’t let them do that, and I still won’t. I promise.” 

“Do you think we should tell them?” 

“I think we should.” 

Dan sat hand in hand with Phil on his bed. “Are you ready?” Dan nodded. He was wearing a fairly tight shirt, which made his baby bump visible. Phil pushed the record button on the camera and they waved happily as they prepared themselves to open up about the most intimate part of their lives. 

Phil smiled at Dan as he pushed the button. They were uploading their coming out video to Phil’s channel, and they’d upload Dan’s pregnancy announcement to his channel the next day. The stream of people freaking out on social media began immediately. They turned off their phones and curled up together in Dan’s bed, which had become their new favorite place to relax. Dan was nervous, but happy. 

The fetus jokes were endless. Dan already regretted his early branding, and this didn’t help much. However, after a few months, Dan had managed to at least make himself believe he was happy. His pregnancy was causing horrible mood swings, and he couldn’t even trust his own head anymore. But he had Phil. As long as he had Phil, everything would be alright. 

“Phiiiiiiiiiillllllll!” He showed up immediately to aid his pregnant boyfriend. “Can you go get me some Maltesers?” 

“Dan, it’s been years since we had random Maltesers around the house.” 

“But I want Maltesers!”

Phil rolled his eyes, but knew that Dan couldn’t help it. He was going to be emotional and have cravings, and Phil loved him anyway. “I’ll go down the street and get you some Maltesers.” Dan smiled lovingly at Phil. 

“Thanks. And thanks for putting up with me, too.” 

“Gladly.”

Phil approached Dan a few weeks into the 8th month with a proposition. “I think we should film it.” 

“What?!”

“We should film the birth. Well, not the actual birth, but the events leading up to and following it. We already told them, why not go all the way with this?”

“I guess you can… Not sure I want the whole world seeing my most vulnerable moment…” 

“They’ve seen plenty.”

“You’re right.” Dan thought of all the times the baby has kicked while they were filming gaming videos and he ended up screaming obscenities while Phil laughed. “Go for it.”

Dan was jolted awake by his bladder one day midway through the 9th month. He sighed as he waddled to the bathroom, sick of the constant need to piss. The odd thing was that he didn’t stop pissing. He was at the toilet for a few minutes, wondering what the problem was.Then he had a horrible contraction, and it hit him. His water had broken. Two weeks early.


	2. Main Story End

Dan was in hysterics. His water broke two weeks early and they didn’t even have a baby bag ready. Dan remembered he promised Phil he’d film this process, so he rushed to his room, pulled out his phone, and started filming himself as he hurriedly packed a baby bag. “Hello internet. Well… My water just broke! I’m almost finished packing a bag and I’m about to go wake Phil!”

Dan finished up with the bag and walked to Phil’s room. “Phil?” The boy jolted awake and Dan turned on his lamp.

“Dan? Why’d you turn the lights on? And why are you filming me?”

“My water broke.”

Phil was up in an instant. “I’ll get the bag ready! I need to call a cab! Oh my God, it’s happening! Phil tried to run off to get ready, but Dan stuck his hand in front of him, laughing.

“Phil, I already packed the bag! Get dressed, I’ll call the cab.” Dan stopped recording and called a cab as Phil got dressed. 

The two held hands in the cab, deciding not to vlog from there. The cab driver probably literally hasn’t seen weirder. Dan felt a contraction and doubled over. Phil squeezed his hand and whispered, “It’s okay… You’ll be okay.” Dan tried to convince himself that he was okay. He was okay.

Dan waddled into the hospital, getting multiple weird looks. Each one of them got shot down by Phil, who was doing his best to defend his boyfriend. They were soon situated in a room, and they turned the camera back on. Phil held the phone and directed the camera towards a smiling Dan, lying in a hospital gown on the bed. “Hi!”

“So Dan is officially in labor! Shouldn’t you tweet that?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dan pulled out his phone and started typing. 

“We don’t know how long it’ll be, but the baby will be born today!” Phil grinned like an idiot at the camera, hopelessly excited. He was going to be a father. It was unbelievable to Phil. He smiled and walked over to Dan. “How are you doing, Dan?” 

“I’m-” Dan started cringing. He was having a contraction. “In pain. Contractions suck ass.” 

“Good to know.” Phil cut off the camera and sat down beside him. “Dan, are you okay?”

“I’m better than okay, Phil.” Dan didn’t sound okay at all, nor did he look it. He was doubled over in pain. But then the contraction ended and Dan sat up and took Phil’s hand. “I’m going to have a baby, Phil. I obviously never thought this was something I’d be doing, but here we are. Now we get to have our own child instead of having to adopt! Our blood and genes combined into this little bundle of joy. I’m way more than okay.” 

“Now I am too. I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil. So much.” 

Dan was screaming. He’d been in labor for twelve hours. Phil had been rewatching all the footage he had from the day. He watched as Dan got visibly more tired and beaten. He was suffering, but soon it would all be over. Phil looked over at Dan, who was breathing heavily after a horrible contraction. Phil turned on the camera, as they hadn’t filmed for about an hour. He was trying to get at least one clip from every hour, and then he could edit in the times. It was going to be amazing. “How are you now?”

“I just had a horrific contraction. I’m okay now though. I think it’s coming soon, Phil.”

Phil smiled widely and turned the camera towards him. “You hear that, guys? The baby’s coming soon!” Suddenly Dan started screaming. Phil turned the camera around and ran over to Dan. “Oh my god, Dan?”

“Get… The… Doctors…” Phil shut off the camera and ran blindly for a doctor. Nothing bad could happen to Dan or the baby. Not now.

Dan’s such a drama queen. He screamed for Phil to get to the doctors just for a contraction. Of course, it proved to be helpful, as they told him it was time for the baby. Phil pulled out the camera and pushed record. “Guess what guys? It’s time for the baby! Don’t worry. Dan’s fine. It was just a contraction. You ready, Dan?”

“Not now, Phil!”

“I guess he’s understandably moody. Well, I’ll be back with the baby pictures soon!” Phil cut off the camera and ran to take Dan’s hand. “You can do this, Dan.”

“Can I? Like is this even possible?”

“At this point, anything is possible.” Phil smiled at Dan, his biology-defying beauty, and the boy smiled back. It was time for the baby. 

“Push!” Dan had almost done it. There was a doctor waiting to deliver the baby. Not a bit of the entire thing made sense, but it was happening. Phil still hadn’t let go of Dan’s hand. Dan was thankful for him. He could do anything with Phil by his side. “One more push should do it!” This is it. 

“Meet Chester Wolf Howlester,” Dan said to the camera. Phil snickered. “What? We had to have some fun with this. And it’s a normal name, so we’re not subjecting him to eternal suffering. Except for the fact that he has us for parents.” 

“You’re right.” Phil smiled at his boyfriend holding his new baby boy. He took multiple pictures, then had the doctors take some of both of them with the baby. Then, Dan asked him if he wanted to hold the baby. He took the child in his arms and smiled down at the little bundle of joy he created. This child shouldn’t exist. By all logic, this child can’t exist. But he does. He’s impossible, yet he’s in Phil’s arms. Anything is possible.


	3. Dil Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an alien gets Dil pregnant (written in between the abduction and the reveal that he was actually pregnant)

Dil was oblivious. The bright, green beam placed him safely on the ground, and the aliens flew away. Dil jumped for joy, ecstatic that he finally got to meet aliens. Focused, he decided to get a few hours of sleep to make sure he was for another day of work. Little did he know his life would be getting incredibly difficult for the next three days.

Dil woke up a few hours later, suddenly insanely sick to his stomach. He ran to the toilet, throwing up and then dragging himself back to bed, plopping down and sighing. “Dil? Are you okay? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Dab was running around the living room, and tuned into the conversation between his parents.

“I’m sick. I just threw up.”

“Oh, goodness gracious. Dab, stay away from your father, he’s sick.”

“Sick? Cool! Give it to me! I don’t wanna go to school!”

“Dab, go get ready for school.” The child sulks off, leaving Dil and Tabitha alone. “You’ll be alright alone?”

Dil rolled his eyes. “I’m a grown man, Tabitha. I can take care of myself. I’ll be fine. Go to work.”

She smiled at him. “Okay.” She left the room, leaving Dil to suddenly feel sick again and race for the toilet. As he vomited, he felt a hand patting his back. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m fine!” His voice reverberated around the toilet bowl as he attempted to speak before puking again. Finally, he leaned back against the shower on the wall opposite the toilet, catching his breath. “I hate being sick.”

A few minutes later, Tabitha poked her head through the doorway. “We’re leaving. Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay. Have a good day.” He smiled, but then started to feel the sick coming up again and hurled into the toilet. Tabitha winced, closing the door and leaving the house. 

After finally emptying out his stomach, Dil flopped back into his bed yet again, taking out his phone and calling in sick. After telling his science lab that they’d have to go without him for the day, he scrolled through his Simbook page for a while. It wasn’t until half an hour had passed that he realized how normal he felt. His stomach wasn’t queasy anymore. In fact, it started rumbling from hunger. Suspicious, Dil stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a banana to eat. After eating the banana, he still felt perfectly fine.

After an hour of no problems, Dil decided he should go into work and document his alien experiences. He hopped in the shower, staring down at his stomach and wondering when he got so fat. Shaking it off, Dil washed up and got dressed for work. As he was about to step outside, he suddenly felt a craving for birthday cake. It wasn’t his birthday, or anyone else’s who he knew, but he really wanted some birthday cake.

So, he walked into the kitchen, threw off his scientist’s coat, and used his newly maxed out cooking skill to whip up a personal-size cake. When it was finished, he sat at his breakfast bar and scarfed down the cake. He dropped the dish on the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. As usual, he didn’t clean it up. Dil picked up his jacket from where he left it on the couch, but he couldn’t button it up around his stomach. “What the hell?” He looked at his now much larger stomach. “One cake doesn’t do that much damage.”

Dil rushed over to his bookshelf, pulling out as many science and medicine books as he could. He looked up his first symptom: morning sickness. Finding a few reasons for that, he moved on to cravings and bloating. The only thing he found that all three had in common was pregancy.

Obviously, Dil thought this insane, as he was a guy. Dudes couldn’t get pregnant! He decided the only logical thing to do was call a doctor. Putting away the books he had, one on the shelf caught his eye: Sim Impossibilities? Alien Normalities. Male pregnancy was a Sim impossibility, and he had been probed just the previous evening… It couldn’t hurt to just look, right?

He flipped through the pages until he found the section on probing. His eyes bulged in horror as he read the words. Both male and female Sims can be abducted, but only male Sims return with a chance of alien pregnancy. Dil suddenly felt sick to his stomach again. He’d be giving birth to an alien baby in two days! How would he tell Dab and Tabitha? How would he hide it from the public? Then the mood swings kicked in. Dil broke down and began crying, unsure of what to do. He heard the door creak open and attempted to pull himself together, slamming the book closed and holding it behind his back. “Hey, Dil! How are you feeling?”

“Hi, Dad!” Tabitha and Dab bustled into the house.

“A lot better. Tabs, can I talk to you for a second?” Dil pulled her off into their bedroom, his stomach churning, this time of worry. “This is going to sound insane, but you remember those aliens that abducted you?”

“You got abducted too? That’s all? I’ve been abducted three times, Dil.”

“No, there’s more…” He opened the book he was still holding to the page about pregnancy. “Read this.” She scanned the page, looking up at Dil.

“You think you’re pregnant?”

“I had morning sickness, and cravings, and mood swings, and…” Tabitha lifted up his shirt to see his baby bump.

“You’re pregnant.” Dil nodded. “With an alien.” He continued nodding, and she flopped back on the bed. “This is insane, even for us. What are we going to tell Dab?”

“We’ll tell him the truth. And not to tell his friends.” Dil chuckled.

There was a loud bang on the bedroom door. “Ouch!” Suspicious, Dil opened the door and in fell Dab, his ear pressed to the door.

“Were you eavesdropping on us?”

Dab stared at his feet. “Maybe.”

Dil sighed. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know Dad’s got a bun in the oven and we’re a family of freaks. Does that mean we can never leave the house again? Can I stay home from school?”

“You’re going to school,” Tabitha said. “But you can’t tell any of your friends about your new baby sibling until they’re born. And when they are, you have to tell them that I had the baby, not your dad.”

Dab frowned. “But isn’t that lying? You told me lying was wrong.”   
“Is it wrong to protect your father and your baby sibling?” Tabitha asked. Dab thought on this for a moment before shaking his head no. “Then this is the right thing to do. Trust me, okay sweetie? Now, get ready for bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” They each kissed him goodnight before sending him off to bed. Tabitha then turned to Dil with concern in her eyes. “What are we going to do?”

“I guess the only thing to do is to get every book on aliens I have and see what we can do to protect my alien child.” Dil stood up and walked to his bookshelf, pulling out so many books he could barely carry them all. It would be a long night.

Morning rose and Dil had a huge belly, lots of information on his imminent alien baby, and not a second of sleep. “Tabs, here’s what I found out.” She stirred, waking up. She had given up on researching hours earlier. “The baby will be able to disguise themselves to protect us all. They’ll have tons of hidden powers, but other than that, they’ll be a completely normal child.

“Hidden powers?”

“They may have the ability to read our emotions and personalities, and probe us.”

“Oh fun, more probing.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. And the baby comes tomorrow, just like your pregnancy with Dab.”

“Tomorrow…” Tabitha took a deep breath.

“Tomorrow.”

Tomorrow turned to today, and today turned to now. Dil was about to go into labor. They pulled out Dab’s old baby crib and prepared for the birth. Dil waddled over to the crib, standing in front of it and feeling the first contraction. “Ah!” He groaned, and Tabitha smiled.

“Now you know how it feels.” She smirked at him.

“Not the time!” Dil yelled, beginning to push. Suddenly, the baby popped out, green and crying. It was a boy, and a power above them named him Spinner. Dil picked Spinner up and cradled him in his arms, admiring his baby. The newborn alien had an interesting look about him. He looked almost… normal. But he wasn’t normal. None of them were, nor would they ever be again. But Dil decided that was okay. After all, normalness leads to sadness.


	4. Pastel/Punk Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Punk!Phil gets Pastel!Dan pregnant. (high school au; this is where the underage part comes in)

Phil slammed Dan against the lockers, but for once the pastel-clad boy wasn’t afraid of one of the school’s most infamous punks. Instead of hardened anger, this time his colorful eyes showed lust. 

The two had been dating for a few months. Phil was the only punk that didn’t terrify Dan. He always kept Dan safe from all his scary friends. Phil insisted they weren’t that bad, but Dan couldn’t even fathom the thought of speaking to any of them. 

Dan could feel Phil’s breathing against his neck, Phil’s bulge against his own. He rolled Dan off the lockers and to the bathroom nearby. Phil released Dan for a moment, walking to the open door of the handicapped stall. He knocked it open with his foot, then reached out and grabbed the hem of Dan’s pastel purple shirt, pulling him into the stall. 

Before Dan could gather himself, Phil was already undressing himself. “What are you waiting for?” he said in a low, sexy voice. Dan slipped off his light pink skirt and the pastel leggings that sat underneath them. Like an animal, Phil tore both their boxers off, letting them both lay discarded on the damp, tile floor. 

Dan got on all fours without asking, looking back at Phil as he reached into the backpack Dan didn’t notice he had thrown against the stall wall and pulled out a bottle of lube. Without notice, he pushed a lubricated finger through Dan’s entrance. The younger boy flinched, surprised. “Stay still.” 

“Yes, daddy.” He did his best to stay still as Phil added another finger, then another. After fully stretching Dan out, he lined his tip up with Dan’s entrance and thrust in. Dan stifled a gasp, trying to stay silent and still to please Phil. 

Phil picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Dan. He knelt, still as a statue, enjoying every second. He held back his moans, both for the sake of not getting caught since they were in school, and for the sake of making Phil happy. And Phil was evidently pretty happy, because a few thrusts later Dan felt Phil’s juices shoot through him. The feeling pushed him to the limit, and a familiar feeling filled his stomach. “Daddy, I’m-”

“Hold it.” Wanting to be obedient, Dan struggled to keep from coming. Phil walked around to the front of Dan, kneeling down and pushing him backwards and against the stall wall. He laid down in front of the now sitting Dan and licked around his thighs, making the younger boy stifle a moan. His erection was raging; he didn’t know how much longer he would last. Finally, Phil took Dan’s whole length in his mouth. “You’ve been good today,” he said, his teeth grazing Dan’s skin. “Now.” Dan exploded in Phil’s mouth, and Phil took the load, swallowing it graciously to make sure they didn’t leave behind any trace of what they’d done. The bell rang, and they put their clothes back on, heading to first period satisfied. 

Dan snaps out of his memory and back to his horrifying reality. One month ago, he and Phil had sex in the school bathroom. Now, he’s having horrible morning sickness, his emotions are all over the place, and if he didn’t know better he’d say he’s one month pregnant. That’s what Google said for his symptoms. But men can’t get pregnant. It’s a literal physical impossibility. That’s not how it works. 

He’s not quite sure what else to do other than to take a pregnancy test. He already walked to the store and back to buy it. He got a few strange looks, being a boy dressed head to toe in pastel colors buying a pregnancy test, but it was worth it to ease his fears. Dan doesn’t know why he’s worried in the first place. It’s not possible. But Dan’s just too paranoid. He just needs to put his irrational fears to rest. Dan takes the test and watches as a small plus sign appears. “Oh no.” 

After a short, doubtful, and quite tense discussion with his parents, Dan goes to the doctor. He’s not quite sure whether they plan to take him to a mental hospital or a real hospital, but they eventually pull into the doctor’s office. To everyone’s fear and surprise, the doctor runs a few tests and finds that Dan really is pregnant. Everyone’s baffled; this is something scientists thought was a physical impossibility. But now, nobody’s sure what reality is anymore. Especially Dan. 

He has to tell Phil. He doesn’t have much of a choice. He’ll notice eventually. But Phil doesn’t seem like the type to be a responsible father. Will he leave Dan? Or should Dan abandon him to save himself the pain? Dan sits on his secret for about a month, but he knows he can’t pretend forever. He’s starting to feel more symptoms and knows that soon he’ll start to show a baby bump. He has to make a decision now. 

Phil deserves to know about his unborn child. As terrified as Dan is that Phil will leave him as soon as he tells him, he has to do what’s right. Dan walks into the school lobby one day. He sees Phil from across the room, recognizable by his black fringe and black leather jacket. “Hey. I’ve got something I need to tell you.” 

Phil immediately notices the somber worry on Dan’s face and takes him aside from the group he was talking to. “Is everything okay?” 

“I think we better go somewhere more private.” 

They end up in the same stall that started the whole mess in the first place. Phil doesn’t know yet the significance of the place he took Dan for them to talk, but soon he will. “You’re going to think I’ve gone mad. But I swear, I’ve had all the tests… It’s been a few months, I’m completely sure.” Phil’s face turns to a mix of anticipation, concern, and pure fear. Dan has an odd feeling Phil can tell what he’s about to say. “I’m pregnant.” 

“You were definitely right when you said I’d think you’d lost it.” 

“I know, it’s not supposed to be possible. But I guess nothing’s impossible anymore.” 

Phil can’t seem to stop staring at Dan’s stomach. “My baby’s in there?” Dan nods. Phil glances up at his eyes for a moment. “That’s from last time we were here, isn’t it?” 

Dan chuckles. “Yeah, it is.” The two share a laugh, although they’re not sure why it’s funny. It’s more of a nervous laugh, the one you have at a happy moment when you’re also terrified of what comes next. They’re laughing at their childish ignorance, maybe, at the fact that they ended up in the same spot in question. Either way, the laugh soothes Dan just a little bit. But they both know they’re entering uncharted territories, and they’re both, in all honesty, afraid. Nobody knows what comes next. All they each know is that they have each other to get through it. Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist. 

“If it’s a girl, I think we should name her Danielle.”

“Only if we can name a boy Philip.”

Their lips collide for only a moment, but the kiss fills them each with warmth. Even through it all, whatever it all even is, they’re still happy with each other. And Dan has a feeling that’s what he’s going to need the most.


End file.
